


Disneyland Trip AU

by theflashxwa



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflashxwa/pseuds/theflashxwa
Summary: Barry plans to propose to Iris on their Disneyland Trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

As Barry was finishing up at the crime lab, he realized that he had forgot to tell Captain Singh that he was going away for two weeks with Iris.

“Damn it.” he exclaimed and sighs.  
Walking down the stairs he ran into Joe and Joe asked “Barr, are you alright?”  
“Yeah I just forgot to let Singh know that I’m gonna be gone for two weeks.” Joe shook his head and laughed while walking away.

Knocking on the door and asking if he was able to come in. Singh nodded and Barry walked in. He took a seat and prepared to tell him. 

“So Captain, you know that I’ve been working really hard around here for awhile now.” Barry tells him and Singh nodded and knew what he was getting into. 

“I was wondering if I was able to get a week or two off to take a trip to Disneyland with Iris?” Barry smiled a bit.  
It was quiet for a bit and Singh told him, “Of course Mr. Allen, you’ve been a great help in doing what you do. You two have fun now and stay safe, see you in two weeks.” He shook Barry’s hand. 

Barry walked out with the biggest smile on his face. It was getting late and he knew Iris would get worried if he didn’t go home soon.

Iris heard a whoosh and turned around and saw her handsome man.  
“Hi babe.” she said while giving him a passionate kiss.  
“How was your day?” he asked while getting food from the fridge and placing it on the counter. She put her laptop down and walked towards him. 

“It was pretty good and eventful. There’s this new piece I’m writing about and I think it’s going to go well.” she said. He turned to look at her proudly and asked “Are you going to tell me what it’s about Miss West?” she giggled and said “Not yet Mr. Allen, you’ll see it in the paper next month.”

He rolled his eyes and groaned of misery. She lightly tapped him and kissed him again. 

They ate dinner and watched a movie before knocking out on the couch. Barry woke up and checked the time, it was 3 am. He carried Iris carefully to their bed room and she woke up but wasn’t fully awake. 

She snuggled into Barry and put her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. He pulled her closer and thought “This is it. This is the woman I want to spend my life with.” he was thinking about how to surprise her with the tickets and when he was going to propose. Then he dozed off to sleep.

The next morning.

Iris woke up to the smell of breakfast. She walked down slowly and saw Barry dancing to music while flipping pancakes. She laughed and adored him like no other.

He saw her standing at the edge of the stairs smiling. 

“Good morning beautiful. Coffee? I have your favorite.” It was the darkroast she absolutely loved from Jitters.

“Good morning handsome! And yes of course I would love some.” He smiled and poured her a cup. She gave him a hug from behind and kissed his shoulder. 

“What has gotten into you Barry Allen?” she asked as she sipped her coffee.  
“Being with you makes me want to do things like this.” he smiled  
“Come here.” she uses her finger to give him the sign. They kiss passionately.

“I love you.” With another kiss  
“I love you.” He said and stared deep into her eyes.


	2. The Surprise And More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry surprises Iris with the tickets and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Barry grabbed their plates that were full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits, and sausages. He walked over and put one in front of Iris and sat down with his plate. They both dug into the food.

A ding came from Barry’s phone which was on the coffee table next to the tickets. This was how he was going to surprise her with the trip. 

“Babe? Can you get my phone please? It’s probably Cisco or Caitlin.”   
“Sure.” She quickly got up and walked over. She grabbed the phone and noticed an envelope that had “Iris” written on it. She had a confused look and grabbed it.

“Barry Allen? What is this?”  
Barry smiled so big.   
“Open it baby.” He winked.  
Iris gave him that suspicious look while she opened it. He couldn’t hide his excitement so knowing him, he ruined it before she could take a good look at it.

“Surprise babe!” He jumped up from his chair.  
She looked down and noticed they were Disneyland tickets.  
“Barry!! You know I’ve been wanting to go for the longest time!” She was so happy that she had tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and gave her the tightest hug ever. 

They let go of each other and Iris was still in aw.  
“Wait, how am I going to get off of work for two weeks?” She questioned and her happy expression died down.  
“Don’t worry Iris. I covered that already.” He chuckled.   
“Well you sure as hell didn’t waste any time. Thank you for this and everything you do baby. It means the world to me.” She smiled and gave him a big kiss.

After all that excitement, they needed to get ready to go to Star Labs. 

They walked into the cortex and saw everyone.   
Joe, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry.

“Heys guys. What’s up?” Barry asked.  
“Oh nothing…” Cisco had that smirk on his face. Barry and Iris looked around questionably.  
“So sis, I heard you and Barry are going to Disneyland without me?” He asked jokingly.  
They all laughed.

“Sorry little bro. Just the two of us. But I promise to bring something back?” She walked over and hugged him.

“Allen, make sure to bring me something back too.” Harry looked over at Barry.  
“So when are you guys leaving and coming back?” Caitlin asked.  
“Well our flight is this Friday. And we’ll be gone for about two weeks. So you guys are alone with Kid Flash for a bit.” He laughed and looked over at Wally.  
It was already Wednesday so they leave in two days.

There was a robbery at Central City Museum.  
The monitors and TVs were going off.

“Barry! You ready?” Cisco asked.  
“Always.” Barry smiled.  
All you could hear was a whoosh and he was gone. 

He arrived at the scene and saw a random robber. No metahuman. 

The robber tried shooting Barry, but he is the fastest man alive. Before gunshots went off, Barry already had him in cuffs and put him in front for the police. He was holding the bag of diamonds to give to the police when they arrive.

He went back to Star Labs. 

“Well we have to get back to the loft and pack. See you guys in two weeks!” Barry said.  
Both of them waved goodbye and gave hugs.


	3. Getting Ready For The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris pack and watch a movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

“Babe, this is so much work. Why can’t you just use your speed to pack for us. I’ll lay it out and you do the rest.” Iris said while laughing out of exhaustion.

It was already 10 pm.  
Barry walked over and hummed in deciding if he should do it or be a normal couple and pack like normal people.

“Fine. But this time only ok? When we get ready to come back from LA, we’re going to do it like normal people.” He said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

“I am the most luckiest woman alive.” She told him while hugging him. 

After packing and organizing for about an hour, they were hungry for some Italian. Barry didn’t get the generic stuff, so he went all the way to Italy to grab fresh alfredo and fresh bread. It took him about 5 mins.

He came back into the loft with the food and wine. He got the table ready with the plates and candles. 

Iris saw everything he did and couldn’t be more happy.   
They ate and got a little tipsy. There was romantic jazz music and Barry wanted to dance.

He stood up and stuck his hand out towards.   
“May I have this dance Miss West?” He had that lovely smirk on again.   
“Well of course Mr. Allen. It would be my pleasure.” she laughed.

They danced for a bit and the rest of the time they were just holding each other and moving side to side. They could do this forever if they could. 

It was about 1 am, but they didn’t notice the time that had passed. They finished and cleaned up the table and headed to bed. 

The next day, one day before the trip.

It was almost 11 am and they were still both in bed. They had the whole day to themselves since they were going to leave soon.

“Barr? What should we do today?” she said as she turned over to look at him.  
“We can do whatever you want, we’re both free for the next two weeks.” He chuckled.  
“Well maybe we can stay in all day and relax while eating brownies and watching Netflix together.”  
“Of course you want brownies, they’re your obsession.” He teased her.  
“Hey! I do not have an obsession. I just have a lot of love for them that’s all.” She laughed  
“Uh huh. Whatever you say.” He leaned in closer for a kiss.

He then moved on top of her to kiss her even more passionately. They had a little quickie before getting up and starting their day. 

A few hours had passed, it was almost 3 already.

“We should watch Titanic babe.” Iris told Barry  
“Um, sure. I’ve never watched it before.” Barry walked over to her to sit on the couch with her.  
A little more than halfway through the movie, they were at the part where the ship split in half. 

Barry was almost crying because he was worried that Jack and Rose weren’t going to survive. You would think Iris would be the one to cry but it was Barry.

She looked over at him and nudged him a little then scooted closer to him so they can cuddle. 

“Babe! You’re almost crying!” She laughed.  
“No I’m not, there’s just something in my eye you know.” He wiped his eyes and smiled.  
Iris nodded and proceeded in watching the movie with him.

They were at the part where Rose was on the door and Jack was in the water with her.   
Both of them started to cry when Rose kept trying to wake Jack, but he was already dead.

It was the end of the movie.

“Wow. That was intense.” Barry said  
“Yes, but I love the movie. It’s one of my favorites” Iris said as she yawned. 

It was about 7ish already, the time for dinner.  
“What would you like to eat?” he asked  
“Hmmm. Chinese sounds good?”  
“Coming right up!”  
In a whoosh, he was gone within a second. And came back within a minute with fresh food and some drinks.

By the time they finished it was already 9.  
For the rest of the night they just relaxed on the couch, cuddling and watching movies.

She looked over at him and noticed he had fell asleep. She gave him a kiss and laid on his chest. She then dozed off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer next time, promise.


	4. Day 1 - Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris arrive at their hotel in LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It’s 7 am and their flight is at 12 pm.

The birds were chirping and the sun was coming up.  
Barry woke up and checked the time. They had an hour or two before heading to the airport. 

“Iris, honey. It’s time to wake up and get ready.” He kissed her forehead.  
She groaned and stretched.  
“Today’s the day. We get to go to the happiest place on earth!!” She was so excited that.

They got ready and made sure that had everything together. Piles of luggage in front of the door because knowing Iris, she had to pack a lot of stuff.

“Got everything babe?” She asked Barry.  
“Yeah think so! Oh wait! I forgot something hold on.” He went away in a whoosh.

She thought he forgot his phone or something but he came back with sunflowers and roses. Her favorite. Most people would get her iris’ of course, due to her name. But Barry was not most people. He was her best friend and lover at the same time.

“Oh my goodness baby!!” She smelled the flowers.   
“Anything and everything for the woman I love with all my heart.” He bent down and gave her a big kiss. 

They grabbed the bags and headed down to the parking lot. Joe was dropping them off. All the stuff packed almost the entire car.

“Damn y’all, are you moving there or something?” Joe laughed.  
“Ask Iris, most of those bags are her clothes and makeup.” He stared at her while winking.  
“Well you know me, I gotta have everything I need for this perfect trip.” Leaning over to give him another kiss.

The airport was about a 30 minute drive from the city and it was already 9. They would be there by 9:30 and have almost three hours of waiting. 

They arrived at baggage claim, kissed and hugged Joe goodbye. Barry carried most of the stuff and Iris just carried the small things. 

Iris was squealing of joy and happiness. She was about to go to the happiest place on earth with the person who makes her the happiest woman alive. 

They went to sit down at their spot and they noticed there was a little arcade for people waiting. They looked at each other and ran there. The first thing they played was skeeball and then they bowled. 

Iris was up by a lot, Barry truly sucked at bowling.

“Haha sucker! I beat you.” Iris said very happily.  
“Uh huh, I just let you win you know.” He laughed.  
She rolled her eyes and went to kiss him.

They played and ate for about 2 hours. It was about 11:30 pm and they were almost boarding.

30 minutes has passed and they were now on the plane. The plane ride was a 3 hour flight. After putting all their luggage away, they sat in first class.

Iris drank expensive champagne which tasted like heaven.   
They drank and ate good food. For the remainder of the plane ride, they slept. 

Barry got up to use the bathroom so he can check on the ring. He walked inside and pulled it out of his jacket pocket. It was a pretty good size ring, it was given by his mother from his grandfather. He was so ready for this, to start a new life with Iris. To have kids with her. To buy a house with her. Doing everything with her.

He finished up and went back to his lovely girlfriend, soon to be fiancée.

The flight attendant spoke on the intercoms to let them know that they were now landing in Los Angeles, California.  
The two got up and grabbed all their things. Barry had someone to pick them up to take them to the hotel. 

Going down the escalator, there was a man that had a sign saying “Bartholomew Allen” They walked over and followed him to the limo. 

Inside the limo there were drinks and a few snacks to keep them occupied on the way there.

They were going to be staying in Disney’s Grand Californian Hotel & Spa. 

Pulling up to the hotel they had someone bring over the carts to wheel their things up into the room. Barry had gotten the nicest one there, didn’t matter the price. He needed and wanted everything to be perfect for his love. 

Unlocking the door, Iris stepped in first and her jaw dropped and she was so shocked at how beautiful it was. There was one huge king size bed, a full couch, two TVs, a little kitchen, two sinks in the bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, and of course, a refrigerator. 

Before Iris could say anything, Barry asked “Do you like it? Or do you think it’s too much.”   
“I think it’s the most beautiful thing ever. Thank you so much for this baby, but wasn’t this room expensive? You didn’t have to pay for all this. I would have settled for a regular room.” She said with a little guilt.

Barry walked over to comfort her.  
“This is nothing Iris. This is all you deserve. Money is nothing when it comes to you. You’re everything to me.” He gave her one big kiss. They eventually hopped onto the bed and made love. 

It was time for lunch.

“What should we do first? We can do Disneyland last if you want.” Iris walked over to grab the bags.

Little did she know that Barry got them the season pass so they could go everyday for two weeks if she wanted. 

“We can go to Disneyland all we want. I got us the season pass.” He smiled like a little puppy  
Iris turned around because she was in shock and didn’t know what she did to deserve someone like him. No not someone like him, him only.

She walked a little closer to him and gave him that look.   
“Mr. Barry Allen. You did not have to do that you know. Everything is already perfect.”  
“Yeah well, we could eat as much Disney made brownies for two weeks you know.” He knew she would not say no to that.

She gave him that “you’re everything to me look” and went over to sit on his lap.

“You know Barry Allen, I love you so much.” She hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.  
“I love you so much more Iris West.” 

And once more, they did another session.  
There were going to be a lot of those for these two weeks.


	5. Day 2 - Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes Iris to the happiest place on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It was Sunday, yesterday they just spent the rest of the day staying in at the hotel ordering room service and going downstairs to swim.

Today they were going to Disneyland.

Barry got up and went to open the blinds to see the beautiful view of Los Angeles.

Iris groaned and finally woke up. It was 10 am.

“Rise and shine baby! We are going to Disneyland!” Barry was more excited than she was because she was still half asleep. She still wouldn’t get up so he walked over to her and kissed her deeply. She moaned a little and now she was fully awake.

“Now that’s how I’d like to be woken up by.” She got up and went to get ready. It took her about an hour to get ready. It was about 11 am, still early so they headed down to the breakfast cafe.

Iris was wearing a flowery dress with a jean jacket and Barry was wearing a shirt with a flannel. They color coordinated rather than matched.

As they were walking towards the cafe, Iris already found her true love, brownies. Freshly baked from the oven and she ran straight to it.

Barry laughed and of course, he knew this would happen eventually. The brownies were double fudge in a shape of Mickey Mouse. She wanted them so bad.

“Hi there! How can I help you today?” The cashier asked them both.  
“I’d like to get two cups of your dark roast coffee Disney style please. And four of your Mickey Mouse shaped double fudge brownies.” Barry told him while getting his money out.

Iris was amazed and so happy. She didn’t even need to tell him what she wanted because he already knew her.  
The man gave them their drinks and they headed over to the tables next to the windows to enjoy their little meal.

Iris was digging into the brownies like there was no tomorrow. Barry is so in love with her. He was just staring and looking at her like she was the only woman in the entire room. It didn’t matter that she was eating or not, she was the most beautiful person in the world in his eyes. He couldn’t wait to propose to her. He was thinking about doing it at the end of the week. Then they could spend the second week as an engaged couple. 

About 20 mins has passed, they finished their coffee and brownies and started to head there.

Barry rented a BMW for their whole trip. It was black and had maroon interior. It was parked in the garage. Iris didn’t know he rented one.

They walked up to the car and she was confused in why they were just standing in front of a random car.

Barry looked at her and asked “Aren’t you going to step inside Miss West?”   
“This is our car?!” She sounded so giddy and joyful.  
She hopped in and they were on their way.

Passing by the beautiful palm trees with their windows down felt so peaceful. Iris couldn’t wait to go in and go on all the rides with Barry.

They arrived at Disneyland. Barry drove into the garbage and parked their car in a prefect parking space.

He grabbed the tickets and went to hold iris’ hand. They walked toward the entrance and the line wasn’t as long as they thought it would be.

“Next!” The lady at the window called. Barry and Iris both walked up and gave them the tickets. She stamped their hands and they went on their way.

Iris practically pulled Barry inside. She wanted to try everything. The food, drinks, and the rides. She also wanted to kiss Barry on every ride they went on.

They decided to go on splash mountain first, Barry was actually excited. 

As the ride was going up top, they looked at each other and kissed. Then the ride went straight down. They hopped off the ride and went to check on their pictures. 

They didn’t look as bad as they thought they did. Iris was holding Barry so tight it was very cute. They bought a copy to hang on their fridge back home. 

After that, they went on more and more rides til the lines got so long.

It was already 3ish and it was time to eat.

Barry got them butterbeer, churros, funnel cakes, turkey legs, hot dogs, and more food. Since Barry had a high metabolism, he had to eat more than other people due to his powers. 

He ate so much that he was actually full. They threw their plates away and saw Mickey and Minnie taking pictures with some other people.

“Barr! Let’s go take some pictures with them.” Iris told him. He nodded and walked towards them.

Barry stood next to Minnie, as Iris stood next to Mickey. These people took the pictures for them. After they finished, Minnie was “flirting” with Barry for fun. 

“That’s my man girl, Mickey come get your girl.” Iris said jokingly. They all laughed and went to other attractions.

They made it to the castle and Barry officially knew he was going to do it here. They took many selfies and pictures with them kissing in front. Iris was so happy it made him happier. 

After more and more rides and walking, it was finally nighttime which meant fireworks would be lit up at the Disney castle. 

Barry bought them Mickey and Minnie hats to wear during the fireworks. It was almost time and they were so excited. 

Barry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she grabbed his arms. He kissed her on the head and she kissed his hands. 

The fireworks went off and it was so beautiful. The water fountains were moving along with the beats of Disney songs. They were living their best life. 

“Thank you so much for this baby. I know it costed a lot and I hope you know that I am very happy.” She turned around and told Barry.   
“Iris, you deserve everything. I am going to continue to give you everything.” He leaned down and kissed her, twice.

It was getting late so they decided to go back to the car. Barry held Iris’ hand while driving and it made her incredibly happy.

They pulled up garage and got out to walk back to their hotel. It was already 12 am, they were completely exhausted. Barry opened up their room and they were both ready to crash on bed together, but they needed to shower.

“Join me Mr. Allen?” She dropped her robe.  
“Don’t mind if I do Miss West.” He took off his clothes and they took a bath together. He helped washed her hair and there was a few makeout sessions but other than that it was amazing.

They got out, got dressed, and got into bed. Iris snuggled her way up to Barry like she did every night. And Barry held her close to the point where he smelled like her. They watched a movie and dozed off.


	6. Day 3 - The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris head to the beach to have a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Today they decided to go to the beach and have a picnic. 

“Good morning beautiful!! Rise and shine sleepy head. We’re heading to the beach today to play in the water and have a picnic. Sounds good?” Barry said as he packed their stuff.

Iris groans and stretches. “That sounds just about perfect.” she gets up and heads over to put her arms around Barry’s neck and gives him a few kisses. 

“This trip has been everything Barry. Thank you for it, we really needed it. I love you.” with another kiss

After about an hour of getting ready, it was time for them to go. Barry packed the blankets, umbrellas, food, snacks, champagne, orange juice, and of course, brownies. They headed to the car and put everything in the back. Barry, the gentleman he is, opened the door for his soon to be wife.   
They rolled the windows down and Iris put her hands outside to feel the sun and breeze of Los Angeles. 

Barry had his hand on her thigh and the other on the steering wheel. The music was blasting and he looked over to Iris. He smiled in aw and couldn’t believe how beautiful she really is. Iris turned and caught him looking and smiling at her.

“What are you smiling at you goofball?” Iris chuckled.  
“I’m just admiring the most beautiful view.” Barry replied.  
She went over and gave him a kiss. They were heading to Huntington beach and hoping there weren’t too much people there. They pulled up to the parking lot and Barry got out and grabbed everything they needed.

Luckily, they were organized. So the towels and umbrellas were in a backpack and the food was in the cooler with the champagne. When they arrived at the beach Iris was so amazed by the view. And lucky for them, there weren’t too many people.

They picked a spot that was neither too close or too far from the water, just perfect. Barry unraveled the blanket and put their bag and cooler down along with the umbrellas. It took them about 20 minutes to set up their little picnic. Barry grabbed the food and brownies out with the champagne and orange juice. He poured the drinks into glasses and handed one to Iris. 

“This is so beautiful and amazing. We should do this more often. But as of now, let’s enjoy our vacation. Cheers babe!” Barry smiled and clinked with Iris.

“Cheers baby. And thank you so much for this again.” Iris gave him a kiss. After eating and drinking enough champagne, they decided it was time to go to into the water. They packed up the food and the drinks and put it together so sand wouldn’t get inside.

Barry took off his shirt and put it in the bag. His six pack and v-line was showing when he stretched.  
Iris put down her sunglasses and literally almost drooled at how fine her man was.

“Damn. Whose man is this?” Iris purred.  
Barry laughed and gave her a big kiss. Iris took off her shirt and pants. She had a red two piece bikini and Barry had red trunks on. They matched and held hands walking into the water. The water was so cold but it felt so good. Iris was screaming and laughing because they were splashing each other.

Then Barry decided to grab Iris and throw her into the water with him. They laughed and was so soaked in salt water. 

“Barry!!!!! You got my hair wet!” Iris exclaimed.  
“I’ll help you book an appointment for you when we get back!” Barry laughed and hugged her. 

It’s been a few hours and they’re exhausted from playing in the water. The sun was setting and it was breezy and it felt good. The currents were slowing down and Barry decided to write “BHA +IAW” with a stick in the sand. Iris didn’t know so she asked “Barry what are you doing?” she was so curious.

Barry turned around and gave her a smirk. He finally finished and put a big heart around it. 

“Take a look!” he moved so she can see it.   
She was almost crying because she has the most perfect guy ever. She truly adored him with all of her heart.

“Bear!! This is so beautiful. Let’s ask someone to take a picture of us with it.” she walked over to the closest couple and asked them nicely. They agreed to do it. 

The sun was at a perfect angle and brightness, not too dark, not too bright. They stood together while Iris leaned onto Barry and he laid his chin on top of her head. They took a few like that then Barry stood behind Iris and hugged her from behind. After 10 minutes, they finally finished taking pictures.

It was about 8 pm already, they just decided to cuddle and watch the sun set. They took their blanket and covered themselves up. Iris was laying on his chest and Barry pulled her closer. 

“This is really wonderful Barry. Everything about this trip is amazing. The tickets, food, and drinks with the love of my life. There’s nothing I would change about th- well maybe if there were more brownies…” Iris exclaimed.

Barry leaned over to his secret pocket inside the bag and pulled out more. “Well luckily, I brought extra!” he laughed.  
“You are the best!!!!” Iris grabbed one and kissed him many times. It was now dark and they were both hungry.  
The two love birds decided to grab something to go and walk around and eat at the same time. 

Iris was in the mood for burgers, fries, and shakes and so was Barry. They were looking for a place that looked appealing like Big Belly Burger. They walked for a bit and finally found a place.

“Barry! Is that Big Belly Burger in LA???!!!!” she nearly screamed and jumped and pointed down the street.

Barry looked over and was in shock because they thought only Central city had it. “Let’s go!” Barry grabbed her hand and walked over there. As they walked in, it was packed. 

They were next in line.

“Hi! What can I get for you guys?” the cashier asked  
“Hi. Can I get two double cheeseburgers with two large fries and two chocolate milk shakes please? And some of your onion rings.” Barry ordered and pulled some cash out. 

“Okay, that’ll be $17.89.”   
Barry handed her a 20 and let them keep the change as a tip. Their number was 27 and the last order was 26 so they were next.  
It was about 9:30 and they finally got their food.

Barry handed Iris her food and grabbed his. They walked outside and just walked around eating. There were these benches outside these pretty light posts, they decided to sit and relax.

Iris was ketchup on the side of her lip. Barry laughed and went to wipe it for her. “You’re so messy Iris West. But you’re my mess.” 

“Uh huh Barry Allen. At least I don’t sometimes leave my underwear on the floor.” she laughed and hit him lightly.

“Hey! I’m too busy to sometimes pick them okay?” he laughed. An hour passed and they were getting tired. It was time for them to go home. Barry grabbed their stuff and stuffed it all in the car. The drive was a good 30 minutes. Iris was so exhausted that 10 minutes into the drive she was out cold. Barry lifted his right hand to scratch his head and Iris lightweight woke up. 

She was confused on why his hand was gone off hers. She liked to touch a part of Barry when she sleeps because it makes her feel safe and warm. She grabbed his hand and held it while she fell back asleep.

Barry laughed. He was like deeply in love with her that it was crazy. He was really going to propose to her soon. He smiled and said “I love you Iris West.” he thought she was fully asleep but she wasn’t.


	7. Day 4 - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris go shopping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> P.S mild smut :)

Today Barry and Iris are going to go shopping at the mall and outlets. Since Barry was going to propose soon, he wanted Iris to look the best she wants even though she looks the best all the time.

Barry ordered room service and the lady brought them mickey mouse shaped pancakes with bacon, sausage, and eggs. And also brought them two glasses of mimosas. 

Barry brought the food to Iris because she was still a little sleepy. He had put a note next to the plate so she can read it. He went into the room and had the tray with him.

“Hi baby. I ordered some food for us before we head out today.” He walks over and bends down and kisses her forehead then hands her the food.

She gets up and grabs the tray. She moaned when she bit the sausage and said “Mmm. I know what else type of sausage sounds good right now.” she gave a smirk to Barry. Barry smiled and blushed a little. 

“Oh yeah huh. Well maybe I can give you some now.” He moved the tray and sat it down on the desk next to them. She grabbed him by the shirt and they started making out ferociously. Barry was already turned on and Iris touching him made it even better. Barry then took his lips off hers and took off his shirt. He went for her neck and she was so ready. 

He sucked on her collarbone and a hickey appeared. Barry took off her shirt and went for her breasts. He was sucking and rubbing the other nipple. She was moaning so loud the next room could probably hear her through the walls.

“Barry if you don’t hurry up and give me it, I’m going to scream.” she told him. He aligned his dick with her center and slowly went in. She was moaning and he was grunting. They were going at a steady pace that made Iris go crazy. 

“Barry, Barry, Barry. Keep going. Faster. Faster.” she was moving up and down on the sheets. Barry decided to vibrate his dick so he can finish her off. That was when she screamed.

“Oh… Barry. That felt so good.” he pulled out of her and went to dive in between her legs. The sucking of her folds and the flicking turned him more on. Iris was lost deep into it that she gripped the pillows and sheets so hard. After he was done, Iris decided it was his turn. 

Iris walked over to the edge of the bed and grabbed his dick. She slowly rubbed it up and down then she put her warm mouth over it. Her head was bobbing up and down.

“Iris baby, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” he threw his head back because the feeling felt so good. Iris looked up and saw the feeling she gave him, she loved seeing his face like that. Then Barry came all in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of it.

They both then went onto the bed and laid there together.  
“That. Was. Amazing.” Iris said while laying on his chest.   
Barry laughed and said “Yes that was. Wanna go again?” he looked over and smirked.

After three rounds of sex, they decided it was time to get ready.

Iris parted her hair in the middle rather than one side to the other. She thought it was time to switch it up.

Iris wore a loose white button up with jeans shorts.  
Barry wore a light blue shirt with white shorts.

They always color coordinated.

Iris walked outside of the bathroom and Barry’s jaw dropped. She smiled and asked “What?” as she walked over to him.

“Oh nothing. Just that I have the most beautiful girlfriend.” he kissed her.   
“Well I have the most handsome boyfriend.” she laughed and grabbed his hand and walked out. 

They got into the car and went on yelp to find some good shopping shopping centers around. Iris finally found one after ten minutes. It was called Anaheim GardenWalk. She told Barry where to go and he nodded and smiled.

After twenty minutes, they got there. Barry found a perfect parking spot inside the garage. He went over and opened the door for her and grabbed her hand. They held hand to hand while walking inside. 

“This place is huge!!! We have to go to every store!” she turned around and smiled at Barry.  
“Of course we have to. My girlfriend is a shopaholic.” he teased.  
After hours and hours of shopping, Iris was officially done. She bought a lot of clothes and some to show off to Barry that night. Barry was holding at least a dozen bags and so was she. 

“Thank you so much baby. This is the most beautiful thing ever!!! You are truly the best. Not because you got me all these things, but because the way you make me feel everytime you talk to me. It feels like I just fall in love with you all over again.” she told Barry.

“Aw Iris. You’re about to make me cry. I am the most luckiest guy in the world. I love you so much.” he bent down and kissed her double times.

They walk into the car and stuffed some in the trunk and the rest in the back seats. On the way back to the hotel, Iris again fell asleep, and ofc course, while having to hold Barry’s hand.

They arrive back at the hotel and drop all the bags to the corner of the room. 

Barry dropped down onto the bed.   
“Whew! Today was a long day.” 

Iris walks to get one specific bag, the one for Barry only. She walked past him and gave him that smirk. She closed the bathroom door and changed. After about ten minutes she walked out.

Barry’s eyes were so wide and he was so speechless.  
Iris was in black and red lingerie. Tonight was going to be special and exciting for them.

“Hello Mr. Allen. Are you ready for tonight?” she went over and moved her finger along his chest.

Barry took off his shirt and said “Why yes I am Miss West. Get over here.” Barry laughed and grabbed her and put her on the bed.

Iris laughed and started kissing him.   
This was going to be a long and fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been busy these past few days. And might be still since I have midterms this week LOL.


End file.
